Carl x pudding
by fuckedupfucking
Summary: Carl finds some pudding and gets a little carried away with it.


Carl stared lustfully at the bulking 120 ounce tin can that rested on the counter. He knew what was inside, and he needed it right away. His pants were growing tighter with each passing second, and he couldn't wait much longer. He cupped the can in his hands and began stroking it as he looked around. Carl spotted a window and climbed onto the roof with his prize. Now that they were alone together it was time to get started. He slowly and carefully peeled away the lid and admired the sweet, moist, white substance that was inside. Hesitant at first, he stuck a finger inside and brought a small amount to his lips. Carl couldn't remember the last time he had tasted pudding, and this made the experience even more incredible. He had never felt this aroused, he needed more. Carl ravenously brought the entire pudding can to his face. He had gotten over all his nervous feelings by now, and the raw lust for pudding washed over him. Of course, in the back of his mind, he knew this was wrong, but he was so hard it didn't matter anymore. He pressed his face as far into the wide opening as possible, and extended his tongue into the pudding. Carl moaned as he began swirling it around, back and forth with his tongue, caressing its soft and milky skin, before beginning to lap the pudding into his mouth like a hungry dog. He seductively licked the inner edges of of can and then continued to eat the pudding out, getting its sweet juices all over his face and in his mouth. Then he pulled his face out, gasping to catch his breath. He had felt a great amount of pleasure, but he knew that things were only just getting started with the pudding. It was time to get serious.

He pulled his shirt off over his head in one swift motion, and moved his hand down to the throbbing lump in his pants, clutching it in apprehension. He undid his belt, and let his skinny jeans fall to the floor. All that remained on his skinny, innocent body was his hat, and his underwear, hiding and restricting his throbbing member. Placing the can gently in front him on the roof, so that it could get a nice, sexy spectacle, Carl began slowly sliding his boxers down, until his massive cock sprung out from beneath them, quivering in yearning for the pudding, and already dripping with pre-cum from the tip. Being surprisingly mature for his age, it was incredibly large, like one of Herschel's cucumbers, and he couldn't wait to penetrate the pudding's innocence with it.

Once fully naked, he began undressing his partner. Carl gently peeled the pudding label off the pudding, revealing its glistening, naked body. He ran his hands down it once, before placing the tip of his pudding-penetrator against the pudding skin, gently dragging the tip through the pudding, teasing it, before sliding his erect member into its entrance. He moaned softly as he felt the cool liquid engulf his veiny and throbbing shaft, and then trickle down his balls and legs. Carl picked up the pace and began thrusting his love-cumber into the pudding. He moved faster and faster, pudding was now splashing out the sides, and he was covered in the sticky, sweet, liquid. They were reaching climax now, and Carl moaned in ecstasy as he felt himself growing to an orgasm. He cummed, gasping, shooting his thick, white sauce into the thick, white sauce already in the container. When it was, over he collapsed on the rooftop, exhausted. He held his sweet pudding close to his body, and gently made love to it again, with a deeper, more emotional passion. He reached his hand into the can and cupped the remaining pudding in his hands, then began spreading it over his naked body.

He caressed his nipples, hands sticky and lubricated from the pudding. Then he poured the can onto his ass, letting the pudding flow between his cheeks. He slowly traced his finger along his chest, down his stomach, and down to his anus, where he carefully inserted his finger into himself, using the pudding as lubricant. One, two, three, four, five fingers – eventually, thanks to the sticky goodness coating the inside of his asshole, Carl had inserted his entire hand into himself. Overwhelmed with pleasure, he rubbed some pudding onto his cock with his other hand, and began jacking off. In no time at all, he had cummed three more times, onto the walkers below. Not wanting all of his cum used before the finale, he delicately slid his fist out of his ripe asshole, and began to lick the pudding off his freshly removed fingers.

Once done, but still hungry, Carl peered into the can. Greatly dismayed, he found it empty. All the pudding had either been consumed, spilled, or was currently somewhere in or on Carl's body. But that was no problem, because Carl had a plan. He was still horny, so he stuck his dick into the pudding can and began to jack off in it, sitting in a pile of his own cum and pudding, he slid the remaining pudding up and down his thick member, pounding his sore shaft for what felt like hours. Sweating in exertion, he forced himself to hold in his cum, until finally, in a massive gush, he ejaculated vanilla pudding into the container, filling it to the brim. Satisfied as last, he placed the lid back on the pudding can, and placed it back where he had found it for Rick to eat later.

via Skype


End file.
